Boy is a Monster
by Miss-DNL
Summary: Inspired by Lady Gaga's: Monster. Its prom night but Atem is no where to be seen leaving Anzu feeling alone but someone unexpected comes to dance with her. (Au, Thornshipping Yami Marik x Anzu)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys DNL here with another Yugioh shipping one shot! Sorry for the delay on the other stories but I wanted to get this one out of the way! This 'one shot' (it has an epilogue) is nearly thirty pages in length stopping at twenty nine so it took a while to type out ^^; sorry but I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Boy is a Monster

By DNL

(Thornshipping Anzu x Yami Marik, Softshipping Ryo x Shizuka, mentions of Polarshipping Mai x Jonouchi, Ripshipping Thief Bakura x Ishizu & Vaseshipping Mana x Atem, AU)

It was prom night at Domino high school night the entrance to the school was decorated to as much as the school could afford, or wanted to spend. A white arches was placed at the entrance to the school and three in a row towards the gymnasium were the dance was being held. Flowers were laced through the arches and along the temporary fence at lined each side of the entrance. The big burly security guard acting as a bouncer checked Anzu and her friends tickets then proceeded to nod and let them in. Inside the place looked genuinely incredible and left the gang in awe. There was some great lighting, food; tables and even the D.J not to mention the decoration were beautiful it hardly looked like a gym anymore.

Jonouchi and Honda rushed over to the buffet and began to pile their plates high with food getting an amused laugh from Yugi and Atem. The rest of the gang sat down at a big table to wait for the prom to really start since they got there early. While they had agreed to just come to have fun Anzu couldn't help glance at Atem, she wanted to ask him to dance with her. She played with her hands nervously; she'd had a crush on him since the beginning of high school. He was attractive, kind, charismatic, a bit of a mystery and stood up for those he cared for. What more could a girl want? His little brother Yugi was cute and kind but she couldn't see him no more than a good friend despite his feelings for her.

"The place looks great doesn't it Anzu?" Shizuka said cheerfully to her friend. After getting her eye sight back and healing up from the surgery that got it back. Shizuka convinced her Mom to move back to Domino so she could be with her big brother Jonouchi. Anzu was happy with this because she got to be with her brother and the two had become fast friends.

"Yeah, it actually looks romantic." Anzu joked with a playfully smile earning a giggle from the red head.

"It's too bad Mai couldn't come…" She said a little sadly, "Big brother would have loved to dance with her…" Anzu looked away a little, they were all aware of Jonouchi's feelings for Mai but sadly she was eight years older than him. It was a little odd but so long as he waited till he was eighteen there was nothing wrong with it.

Anzu smiled trying to push the gloomy mood aside, tonight was supposed to be a fun night, "Don't worry about it Shizuka I'm sure it'll work out between the two of them!" Shizuka still looked a little sad but nodded surely, "So," Anzu smiled slightly mischievously, "anyone you want to dance with?" The red head may be shy but she was very popular with the guys. Anzu wondered if she had any interest in any though, she didn't seem to really be interested in any of her fan boys.

Shizuka blushed shyly and looked at her legs for a distraction, "O-oh…no one really…"

"With a blush like that you have to like someone." Anzu said playfully trying to coax Shizuka into telling her, "Don't worry I won't tell Jonouchi or anyone if you don't want me to." To be safe Anzu looked over and saw said big brother was talking with the guys by the buffet.

Glancing at her brother to be sure as well Shizuka looked down at her hands while they were clasped together and blushed again, "Well…I'd like to dance with Bakura…" Shizuka said softly a bashful smile finding its way onto her face as it glowed with a warm blush.

Looking surprised Anzu gave her a quizzical and slightly worried look, "Erm, which Bakura are we talking about?" There were three Bakura brothers she knew of. One of them at the age of twenty one wasn't going to her school and was already taken by Ishizu, Anzu didn't know how it worked out , and had the first name of Akefia. The second oldest that did go to their school and was the more scheming, and still pretty aggressive, went by Yami, which was fitting since it meant dark, but was more commonly called by the family name Bakura. Last was the one she hoped Shizuka meant was kind gentlemanly Ryo Bakura. He was a one of their friends and often the one to keep Yami Bakura out of trouble when he could.

Realizing she didn't really explain herself Shizuka a surprised 'oh' popped out of her mouth and she blushed embarrassedly, "I meant Ryo Bakura." She said looking clearly embarrassed as Anzu let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh okay," Anzu smiled, "I'm sure you can get a dance with Ryo. I don't think he'll turn you down since you're not one of those girls that swarm him all the time."

"I hope so." Shizuka responded shyly with a faint smile. Anzu smiled back, she wondered how Jonouchi would react though. He was very protective of his little sister and constantly warded guys he didn't approve of away from her. Even Otogi and Honda weren't approved. She had a feeling that a gentleman like Ryo would pass but his affiliation with Yami Bakura might cause him to keep her away from Ryo just to keep her safe. She wasn't sure how he felt about Akefia since they only really saw him when Ishizu was around or when he was coming to pick up his two younger brothers. Anzu didn't really know him either but she found him to be terrifying. He was taller than even Kaiba and bulkier too, he was a big guy he'd never actually said anything to her but even a glance from him made Anzu freeze up. He'd never actually done anything to her Anzu just found him very intimidating.

Looking up Anzu saw the guys coming over to them before sitting down at the table. The only one missing was Otogi who would show up later, probably with one of the girls that fawned over him. He'd given up on Shizuka a while back. Honda had fallen for a shy book loving girl called Miho who had the nickname Ribbon. While waiting for the prom to really start up the gang sat at the table eating and chatting away. Anzu smiled happily it was good to see the gang having fun doing something other than card games for once. She'd been looking forward to prom for a long time, not as eagerly as some girls but still excited, Anzu couldn't wait to show off her dance moves to the gang.

Hearing a bunch of yelling, that included a few well-placed curse words; the gang stopped talking and looked towards the entrance along with some other people that had arrived. There they saw two white haired boys and a couple of blonds. The one yelling his head off was Yami Bakura. Ryo who was walking next to his brother was trying to calm him down but his words fell on deaf ears.

The blonds were the well-known Ishtar twins. The taller actually being the younger one was Marik the older but slightly shorter was Malik. Malik was the prefer twin to deal with since he may be a smart mouthed, manipulative and a bit of egoist he was also kind, loyal and a gentleman when he wanted to be. He had hanged out with Anzu and her friend when Ryo was around as he was Ryo's best friend. On the other hand was Marik…his sanity was very questionable, he had a bigger ego than his twin, he could be very violent, had a dark morbid sense of humor, manipulating and was overall not pleasant to be around. There were plenty of rumors that said he may have killed a man for one reason or another. Anzu honestly…kind of believed them.

"I'm sick and tired of that old man pushing me around like I'm some sort of minion! How dare he fucking kick me out of the damn house to go to this pathetic dance because he has a date with the priestess! Then that lowly pathetic man asks me for my damn ticket!" Yami Bakura ranted loud enough the ticket man could probably hear him like he was yelling right next to him. Anzu far as she knew Yami Bakura was not on exactly good terms with his older brother Akefia. Yami Bakura hated being pushed around just as much if not more than Akefia. So since Akefia was in charge of the two younger brothers after both their parents had died in a car crash long with a sister there was a bit of a power struggle going on. She had heard of them even breaking into physical fights from Ryo, who actually was very close to his eldest brother.

"Well that's what he's supposed to do, duh." Malik said with an obviously amused smirk on his face, his twin who was walking next to him also seemed to be amused by this and was grinning as he listened to Yami Bakura rant his head off.

"I fucking know that! But who would even come to this hell hole without a damn ticket!?" Yami Bakura barked back baring his oddly sharp canines at the older Egyptian twin.

Ryo looked back warily at the ticket man, "Brother please calm down or we could get kicked out…"

"Like I give a rat's ass!" Yami Bakura snarled to his younger brother as he continued to march off to the darkest table in the prom room.

"Now, now," Marik started still looking very amused, "Let the fool rant he's refined cursing to an art form, Kah-hahah." He chuckled with his hands in his black slacks pockets.

In an instant Yami Bakura snapped to Marik, "Shut-up you psychopath!" He growled looking like he'd just about murder the taller twin in cold blood if he spoke another word.

Not looking the least bit intimidated Marik grinned condescendingly at the second oldest Bakura brother, "Look who's talking. You the one that got suspended not me." He pointed out referring to the time he beat someone for attempting to bully him about his long hair and its color. It was obvious the guy had mistaken him for his meeker brother Ryo but it was a bad decision nonetheless, if he had picked on Ryo that would have invoked Akefia's wrath which may have turned out worse.

Yami Bakura smirked briefly feeling satisfaction from the memory making him recompose himself into his usual calm cunning and collected self, "That low life had it coming either way we both know that." His hands at his hips and his head was held high while baring a cruel sadistic grin.

"True." Marik agreed bobbing his head from side to side a bit.

Malik hummed appearing to have grown bored when Yami Bakura had gained control of his temper, he smirk finding a way to regain some amusement, "Hey, if you didn't want to come why are you dressed up and have a ticket, hmm?" He questioned slyly as he showed his true manipulative self.

That instantly flared Yami Bakura's anger up again, "Because that old bastard used Ryo to buy me a damn fucking ticket behind my back!" He said pointing an accusing finger at Ryo who let out a fearful squeak. Yami Bakura wasn't the best brother in the world. He wasn't above tormenting Ryo for his own amusement though it wasn't as bad as what he did to others Ryo was still fair game. This was another reason he and Akefia didn't get along since Akefia and Ryo were the closest of the three brothers. "And before he left to be with your damn sister he tossed this suite at my fucking face!"

Malik frowned when he cursed about his sister Yami Bakura had stepped into dangerous territory Malik was very protective of his family, save for his twin since the two were usually at odds with each other and even though he didn't look it Malik wasn't afraid of a fight. Thinking of something else Malik smirked again, "Then why did you put it on? You could have just snuck back into the house after he left you've done it before. We know you know how to break into houses." Both Akefia and Yami Bakura were adept at stealing things, Akefia being the 'King of Thieves' as some call him.

Yami Bakura glared his flint colored eyes at Malik and snarled, "Because after he tossed the clothes at me he dragged me all the way down to the car and tossed me inside it! After which he so kindly dumped me here so I could watch his precious little Ryo!"

This time Ryo frown, it was rare that he looked upset so he must have finally had with his older brother, "You know that's not it! You've been moping around the house all month! It was time you got out for once! For crying out loud you give anti-social a whole new meaning! Akefia doesn't like people but at least he managed to get a girlfriend!" Ryo yelled angrily before storming over to the table that Yami Bakura had previously been storming to leaving his older brother stunned silent.

Marik of course found the moment absolutely hilarious and busted out laughing, "Ha-hahahaha! You actually managed to get Ryo mad! That has to be an achievement of some sort, kah-hahaha!" The tall blond laughed manically. Yami Bakura shot him a glare only to get an amused grin back before he turned and followed after Ryo muttering to himself. The two Ishtar twins gave each other amused smirks before following after the second oldest Bakura.

"Geez..I can't believe the guy let those guys in…" Honda said while sweat dropping after watching the whole situation unfold. He watched the gang of four sit down at the table Ryo effectively sitting far away from his accusing brother as was physically possible at the round table. He also refused to look at his older brother and added a chilling silent treatment to it as he glared at the wall nearest to him. Since Ryo usually wasn't actually upset about anything it actually got to Yami Bakura who seemed to find the stage rather interesting at the moment. Unused to Ryo being genuinely upset at him he fidgeted and gave his brother glances to gauge whether or not he was calming down, so far he was still upset. The twins still finding Ryo being upset at Yami Bakura amusing continue to watch with smirks on their faces.

Jonouchi frowned, "They better not start anything." He said while keeping a close eye on the three in question those being Yami Bakura, Marik and Malik mainly Yami Bakura and Marik. The two were the biggest delinquents at the school. Yami Bakura had no respect for any of the teachers let alone the administrative staff and openly said what he really thought about them, he also skipped whenever he felt, got into fights and caused various kinds of trouble when he saw fit or got bored. Marik was along similar lines with the added vividly described threats of harm which was more than disturbing. Malik mainly like to play mind games with other people getting them to do as he wished without actually saying it. This of course got him into trouble he'd also been in a few fights but it was rare for him, once or twice he had skipped mainly to drag Marik or Yami Bakura back, the last one because Ryo would ask him to retrieve his brother, when something important was happening.

Anzu sighed, the last thing she wanted was Yami Bakura or Marik to ruin the night with some sort of stunt or cause a fight. She rolled her eyes she was surprised neither had been expelled from school and as for Marik sent to a mental institution or a juvenile detention hall aka jail for teenagers for the both of them. She heard that Akefia had a checkered past as well but Ryo didn't like talking about since it was a sore subject. Once he said that they rarely saw him and that when he did he was often beaten up of in a foul mood but that he was doing whatever it was to take care of him and Yami Bakura after their parents died.

Suddenly the soft music in the background blared and changed to fast paced dance music. Startled by the sudden change Anzu jumped in her seat and looked around wild eyed. Before she could say anything the guys jumped from their seats and ran to the dance floor cheering about the dance finally getting started. Honda went to go wait for Miho at the door and waved to the others saying he'd be back soon. Slightly confused Anzu looked around trying to figure out what just happened.

"Aren't you going to go dance Anzu?" Shizuka giggled, she knew just who Anzu wanted to dance with but wasn't going to say anything.

Anzu looked around trying to spot Atem not finding him she squinted she was shocked by how fast the dance floor filled up, "Yeah, I'm going to go look for him." She said knowing Shizuka knew who she was talking about since she had told her about her 'little' crush on the King of Games. Shizuka said nothing and smiled as her friend got up and headed out to look for Atem.

Quicker than she suspected Anzu got annoyed with looking for Atem and couldn't seem spot him. She looked all around at the sides of the dance floor but couldn't find him. He seemed to have vanished into thin air. Thinking he might have gone to the restroom she waited against a wall where she could see people walk out without having to stand next to the restrooms themselves. She frowned disappointedly by now she thought she would have been dancing it was sad that she had to wait and watch people have fun while she stood there alone. She figured she must look pretty lonely right now. Before she knew it the song had changed four times and time was slipping away before her eyes.

Sighing sounding defeated she headed back to the table where Shizuka was still sitting and sat down.

"Couldn't find him?" Shizuka asked sounding worried, Anzu nodded quietly, "Oh, don't worry Anzu I'm sure he'll show up." She said trying to sound as positive as Anzu did when she reassured her.

Not wanting to worry her friend Anzu picked her head up and looked at the red head, "Why are you still sitting here Shizuka? Aren't you going to ask Ryo to dance?" She said blinking her blue eyes confusedly.

Shizuka blushed, "Well…I'm just to shy I guess. I can't seem to get myself out of the chair, I'm so nervous…" She said shyly as blushed to herself. Anzu was going to say something when she saw someone coming up to their table. She smiled despite her former mood and said nothing when the guy arrived at their table. Anzu pointed at him getting Shizuka to look up. Shizuka gasped in surprise, "Ryo!"

The white haired boy smiled, "Shizuka, I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me." He asked kindly with his trademark kind smile.

Blushing deeply Shizuka was going to answer when she suddenly remembered Anzu's predicament and looked to her. Anzu smiled grateful for her consideration but waved her away, "Go on, I'll be fine." She reassured sounding one hundred percent okay even though she was feeling disappointment and left out creeping in again.

Shizuka gave her a worried look but when Ryo offered his hand like the gentleman he was she took it and let him lead her to the dance floor. Anzu smiled as she watched Shizuka enjoy herself dancing with Ryo, at least one of them was dancing with the guy they wanted to. Make that two, she spotted Honda with Ribbon, she guessed she arrived while she was sitting with Shizuka. Then she spotted Otogi with some girl, she couldn't place her name. Anzu even spotted Malik dancing though with no one in particular like Jonouchi and Yugi all three were just enjoying themselves openly. Looking around she spotted Yami Bakura sulking in a dark corner away from everyone. She shook her head, his loss. Then again she was sulking too wasn't she? She shook her head wondering if she should just give up.

Seeing someone coming towards her she turned her head hoping it was Atem but she stared when she saw Marik coming towards her. Instinctively she stiffened, she didn't trust Marik and she wasn't about to pretend she did. He smirked at her, "Waiting for the King of Games to come sweep you off your feet and onto the dance floor are we?" He asked with a cat like curiosity.

Anzu frowned, "That's none of your business…" She said defensively this only made him smirk wider knowing he had hit the nail right on the head.

"Perhaps," He said simply making Anzu give him a confused look, his face turned to one of disapproval, "So you're just going to sit here because he hasn't come for you?" This time when he meant Atem his voice turned scathing. Both he and Yami Bakura despised Atem for ruining their 'fun' on multiple occasions making the two enemies of the King of Games.

"What does it matter to you?" Anzu asked sounding annoyed and confused at the same time while she looked the tanned blond over.

"Who knows what goes on in my mind," He chuckled, for some reason he found people calling him crazy either a compliment or amusing, "I just want to know why you refuse to dance without him. Are you not capable of dancing without him? Or are you that dependent on his presence to function?"

Anzu glared at him, of course it didn't faze the blond for another second she huffed and looked away from him not wanting her frustrated expression to give him anymore satisfaction, "If you want to annoy someone for not dancing then go bug Bakura." She said while pointing off to where the second oldest Bakura was sulking.

Marik looked at him for a second then back to Anzu, "He's not the one that likes to dance in fact he repeatedly said he hated to dance. You are the one I know that likes to dance so. Why are you not?" He asked again his voice monotone while he looked down at her with his hazy lavender eyes.

Looking at him Anzu blinked. Why wasn't she dancing? Yes she loved to dance…so why wasn't she? Was it really just because Atem wasn't there? She looked at the table was she that busy moping that she didn't realize she was making herself not enjoy the dance? She eyed Marik curiously while he simply returned her gaze with no visible emotion.

"I don't know…I really don't know…why I even try to get him to-" Anzu stopped herself before her mouth gave out any more personal thoughts. Although now that she realized what she was saying she knew it wouldn't be hard for Marik to get the idea of what was going through her head at the moment. He sanity may be questionable but he was smart, probably get A's if he actually tried and didn't skip on every whim he felt.

She didn't even check to see how Marik exactly react to that little unfinished tidbit of information now that her mind was racing with that train of thought. Why did she even try to make him notice her? He wasn't ignoring her that much she knew. More or less he was oblivious. Lost in the world of dueling and games, mainly dueling of course, he was the King of Games after all. His life revolved around it he was being challenged all the time and entering tournaments to defend his title. Anzu would always be there to support him to cheer him on. She had tried getting him alone to attempt to tell her how she felt but the words would never come out. When she did manage to drop hints he never picked up on them. To him she was nothing more than a good friend.

It hurt, the thought hurt her. It literally hurt to think that. That's why she'd unconsciously blocked it from her mind. She didn't want to think that or know it so the pain would happen and now. Anzu knew she couldn't keep herself in denial it wasn't helping her know that she was ignoring her own hobbies and joys. As much as supporting her friends was good and all, she should also put time aside for herself.

Feeling disappointed, hurt, sad, lonely and even a little angry with herself she got up and walked past Marik, "I'm going to dance, without him."

While she went to the dance floor Marik grinned slightly, she could be fiery when she was upset. This he liked. He didn't follow her, he wasn't one to dance. It wasn't that he didn't know how, he and his twin seemed to be connected despite their differences in nature. What Malik could do he could do. Malik was a good dance so was Marik.

Standing on the sideline Marik watched as Anzu started to dance. She was very good though he'd never admit this out loud. Compliments weren't his thing now scathing insults was a completely different subject. He smirked, he didn't like dancing but watching Anzu dance was very entertaining she really knew how to move. A faint emotion stirred in him, he frowned noticing it. As emotionless he seemed he did have other besides the more common negative ones he showed. He just knew how to keep them under lock and key till he felt as cold as he usually did.

Tonight; however, was different. He'd been keeping an eye on Anzu for a while now. Mainly to figure out how she could be so positive and cheery. In the beginning it was downright sickening to him that she was so kind. What really irked him though was how she was so selfless. Anzu never really devoted anything wholly to herself she was always helping her friends. She was always tagging along never leading anything herself. It annoyed him to no end, mainly because he was the complete opposite. Yet he found her intriguing at the same time and she stayed in his thoughts. He became curious wondering if she could act like that with him. Although he never attempted it knowing she'd be suspicious if he approached her as she just had. His curiosity turned to wanting to be near her, the very emotion that disgusted him.

Tonight though he was going to try it and see what happened.

For now though he was content with watching her dance, for now.

It felt good for Anzu to dance again. The motions the exhilaration she felt. The pure feeling of joy and freedom she felt while doing it. She wasn't dancing near her friends she wanted to enjoy herself by herself. They'd never really taken an interest anyhow, well except for Shizuka. She loved the idea of Anzu being a dancer. It was nice to know she had some approval. Ignoring some prying eyes of others she continued her dance moving her body in sync with the music. If it went fast she went fast when it slowed she slowed.

When the music changed to a slow romantic dance Anzu stopped cold, this wasn't something to dance alone to. Immediately she got of the dance floor. Her heart was aching causing a look of sad loneliness. Anzu went and stood by the side of the bleachers standing in its shadow while leaning against the cold metal. She felt like crying, tonight was supposed to be the night she was going to dance with Atem but that wasn't happening. Where was he anyway? With a girl? She shook her head he didn't mention anything about having an interest in anyone.

She looked up and saw Ryo and Shizuka slow dancing with each other. Anzu smiled weakly; at least someone's dream was coming true. Looking at her shoes she held her arms behind her slim white dress. It wasn't typical to come dressed in white but Shizuka and Mai said it made her look beautiful. She was glad it didn't look like a wedding dress though that would have been way over dressing.

Anzu frowned and bit her lip trying to withhold the ever present sadness that urged her to cry. She opted to go outside to get some fresh air because the more she saw Ryo and Shizuka it made her feel worse. Anzu didn't want to feel like that when it came to her friend. Going out the nearest exit she let out a sigh of relief feeling the fresh air against her skin. It was cold but welcomed as it made her forget her worries at least for the moment. She stood there against the wall of the building looking up at the white glowing moon letting the beautiful sight of the round orb captivate her.

Hearing the door click open Anzu turned her head and saw little Yugi poking his head out, she blinked confusedly wondering what brought him out here.

"Hey Anzu, you okay? You left a bit in a rush…" He said carefully hopping not to sadden her more. Yugi felt he knew what was wrong though.

Anzu eye's widened in surprise, she felt she hadn't left in that much a rush but her mind was muddled so she figured she might have left faster than she felt. She blushed embarrassedly and looked down a little, "No I'm fine," She looked at him and put on a perfect fake smile, "Just needed some fresh air." For a moment she hesitated wondering if she should ask, biting her lip a little she went ahead and asked, "Hey, Yugi…I was wondering. Where is Atem I couldn't seem to spot him after he left? Did he leave?"

Yugi looked a way for a moment like he was unsure if she should answer. Leaving the doorway he played for his hands a little not making eye contact with his childhood friend. This worried her greatly and she repeated his name sounding concerned. Gulping Yugi answered, "A friend of his from when we didn't live in Domino showed up. Her name is Mana; she arrived at the dance suddenly…" Hearing 'she' Anzu's heart broke then sank to the pit of her stomach, Yugi flinched he could see it in her eyes, "So…he went off somewhere on the school grounds to catch up."

"Oh…okay," Anzu answered her voice sounding empty and her eyes hollow.

"You sure you're okay Anzu?" Yugi answered sounding even more concerned than before.

Anzu shook her head, her bangs blocking her eyes from Yugi's sight, "No I'm fine go have fun Yugi I think I'll stay out here for a moment. I…need to think." She said her voice still empty so Yugi couldn't completely tell how she was feeling. Nodding slowly he said okay and went back into the building hoping to himself she'd be okay.

When he was gone Anzu walked quietly over to a spot sitting down on a low concrete fencing that was in a long rectangle with plants in the middle making a mini garden. She was silent as she cried not wanting anyone to hear or comfort her in her sadness. Part of her felt she should have seen this coming, Anzu swore she hadn't heard of her but go figure an unknown friend would show up on tonight of all nights. Yeah, she didn't know if they'd actually get together but walking together at prom night was still pretty romantic especially with a full moon to light the way.

Anzu sighed, she guessed tonight was a good night to give up on the whole idea. At least he was happy with this Mana girl hopefully. She was tired of chasing him now that she realized it. She'd been doing so for years after all.

"So now you're weeping to yourself?"

Anzu looked up dully not really caring for the troll that was following her around asking questions he knew she didn't want to answer, "You know the answer as you can see. Atem is out with a girl called Mana…" She only answered because she knew probably knew anyway or wouldn't leave her be till he got the answer to what was hurting her so much. She half expected him to start mocking her. She let out a gasp when he suddenly yanked her up so quickly she nearly stumbled on her feet. Instantly over a hundred horrible outcomes went through her mind.

Oddly she found herself positioned in a dance slow dance position. For a moment it took a bit to register that it was since it was the least expected from Marik of all people. She knew he didn't care for dancing like Yami Bakura hence why he hadn't been dancing earlier. In fact Anzu hadn't even pegged him for a dancer in the first place! To say the least she was completely caught off guard.

She shivered when she finally registered his hand on her hip. It was freezing cold, colder than surrounding air. Like his heart she figured to herself. Anzu didn't opt to move and break the hold because she still wasn't sure what he was up to. So far his intention didn't seem bad so she didn't want to make him mad for now she'd try and figure out what he was up to.

"What are you doing?" Anzu asked carefully making her voice sound calm even though every fiber of her screamed to get away. She honestly hadn't felt this freaked out in her life, except maybe going through Death T before.

Marik chuckled, "I thought it was obvious," He started a smirk curled the end of his lip adding to his condescending tone. Anzu remained silent not believing the notion he wanted to dance. Letting out a short smooth hum he drew his face closer and tilted it slightly, "I want to dance." He said simply and even though it was a simple request. His manner and chilling tone made it sound almost threatening the night time atmosphere seemed to have turned menacing with his presence near her.

Anzu pulled back but his grip was tight enough that she couldn't break free. Regardless the extra space between them was still relieving. "You honestly expect me to believe that?" She hissed trying to glare him down but the tall blond was merely amused by this.

"I thought that this was what proms were for, particularly with someone of interest." Marik responded normally seeming at ease with Anzu's hostility. It made it more terrifying for Anzu, he hadn't been the least bit affecting by her anger. She wondered if anything phased this freak.

"You're of not interest to me! So let go!" Anzu snapped back as she tried to pull for his grip, she was surprised how strong he was considering he wasn't that muscular. A startled squeak escaped from her lips when he pulled her closer than he had before. Her blue eyes widened with fear at the closeness she gulped now she was really worried.

"Oh I didn't mean who you were interested in Anzu Mazaki. I meant who I was interested in." Anzu couldn't believe the words that came from his mouth. That wasn't possible. She was sure he was disgusted about how much she cared for others and how she was formerly in love with Atem. Scared silent she listened as he went on, "I've been keeping an eye on you when you're around. It annoyed me how you hopelessly pinned after the 'King of Games Atem'," Anzu frowned irately at the disgusted tone that came to his tone when mentioning Atem Marik; however, didn't seem to take notice or cared, "I wondered when you'd notice how oblivious he was to your…feelings." He didn't seem how to word the last part but avoided the word 'love' at all cost.

"Regardless," He continued on a flat tone, "I find you an interest and have a desire to be near you." His icy cold voice had an odd underlying purr that made Anzu slightly more uneasy. Looking at his eyes they were as always hazy. Unfocused yet very focused and acute on whatever he was looking, which at the moment was her. His eyes lacked pupils making them menacing when he was upset and harder to tell what he was really feeling at the moment. Meaning his eye left no traces of hint to tell if he was lying to her.

Anzu looked at him getting the emotionless gaze back as she had before inside. She wasn't sure what to say or do it was an unexpected turn of even she hadn't prepared for much less thought was possible. Then again a lot of unexpected things had happened tonight. Yami Bakura had come, so had Marik; although Yami Bakura had been forced to come, Atem had an old childhood friend show up and take his attention…and now this.

She couldn't seem to figure out what to do or think of this situation. She was too turned around. Her mind flashed back to the fact everyone else was having fun. A bitter sensation came to her but was dismissed quickly for determination. She was going to have fun tonight! Anzu wasn't going to let it slip away and have to say later she did nothing with her prom night. She wasn't going to let all the money and effort getting ready for the dance go to waste.

"Alright fine, one dance." Anzu said bluntly, looking at Marik's face she saw a flicker of surprise go across his face. At least she got it to change for a second she thought. It was quickly replaced with a slight grin of triumph; Anzu shivered remembering how intimidating he was. Moments like these made it hard to find that fun loving Malik was this guy's twin. Then again Malik could be frightening at times as well.

"Excellent." Marik answered quickly adding to the belief he was surprised by Anzu's answer. His attention was briefly turned to the door as he heard music leak out from inside. Seeing someone had just left it propped open, most likely to let cool air in he turned back to Anzu finding the slow music fitting for the moment. "Let's begin then." Anzu gave him a curt nod and let him lead.

As they began to dance Anzu was surprised by how smoothly he moved it was almost an eerie. The phantom of expression appeared then vanished without warning before she could read it. His grip on her softened but remained firm enough to hold her near. She followed his steps easily and kept her eyes on him for any signs of danger but looking into her eyes Anzu was almost entranced. His pupil-less eyes were like an abyss vacant yet they looked back with a haunting feeling. She could almost so a flicker of something but it was too miniscule to see well enough. Intrigued by this thoughts of escape were put on the back burning to focus in on the dark enigmatic male in front of her. The menacing atmosphere turned to a hauntingly beautiful; it was dark and eerie yet captivating at the same time.

Sensing her tense fear ease up enough Marik pulled her ever so slightly closer and moved his other hand from holding her to her shoulder blade. He hated it but he loved the mystified look in her blue eyes and how they glittered in the moon light. He knew he'd never understand lighter emotions fully it may well be why he didn't like them as much in their pure forms Marik always had to twist them so he could enjoy himself. His eyes flicked to the main dance room, the song had changed and he just noticed it. He looked to see if Anzu noticed if she did she gave no hints to wanting to stop. Such a strange girl, he thought but he himself didn't stop dancing either.

A cloud over head drifted their way as they danced blocking the moon and its light out leaving them in the dark. This didn't bother Marik he was more comfortable in the darkness he appreciated the cold sensation he preferred it over blinding light that stung his eyes. The two stood in the darkness of the night dancing. Neither said anything and enjoyed the strange shadowy moment between the two of them.

Anzu looked at Marik, she tried to figure out how this happened but her mind could solve the puzzle, but though it was hard to see she could tell his expression had softened slightly. He looked more like Malik in a way now. His ever present narrow deep vacant eyes made him a completely different person though. This moment made her think there might be something more to him though he was hardly misunderstood for his cruel deeds.

Another song ended and a new one began unnoticed by the two. Anzu found herself pressed against Marik she found herself not fighting it instead she blushed slightly. Like his hands he was cold and yet it was welcoming to the hole left in her heart. Anzu rested the side of her head against his chest finding it funny to hear a heart beating inside his chest; then again he was alive after all. At the end of this song the dance between the two ended and they both sat down on the low concrete fence. Anzu still leaned against him finding some comfort in his silent presence. It wasn't the dance she had wanted for tonight but she couldn't say it was terrible it had been mystifying to say the least she couldn't describe how she had felt to dance with some dark as Marik.

Marik sat next to Anzu allowing her to lean against him. He almost smirked in triumph he had gotten what he had wanted from her. It had been almost too easy since Atem had gone off with whoever it was Anzu had named. He didn't know who this 'Mana' was but her timing had helped him, he wouldn't torment her if he came across her, the first time anyway. He glanced down at Anzu grateful she wasn't chattering away about some nonsense he figured she understood this moment was best enjoyed in silence. She was oddly warm for begin out in the cold of night. Oddly it was pleasant and didn't bother him so he didn't make her move.

Glancing around he made sure no one saw this; neither would like to have the whole school chattering about the moment between them. It'd ruin it for one thing and make them both miserable. Yami Bakura and Malik would probably spearhead the whole operation just to get at him. Of course he'd get them back ten times worse but it'd be best to avoid it entirely. Spotting no one Marik got an idea for something else he wanted to try out.

Flinging the icy tingling sensation of Marik's fingers on the side of her jaw she looked up at him wondering what he was up to this time. For a moment they just looked at each other then Marik said, "Follow me," He stood up looking at her while Anzu looked at him unsure, "or you could sit there by yourself moping again, heheh, your choice Mazaki." He mocked with a curled grin Marik did this purposely to goad her into following him.

Anzu glared defiantly at him getting amused chuckles in return she growled out irritation and stood up, "Fine!" She snapped annoyed with how he went to somewhat romantic, in his own different way albeit, and then right back to jerky self.

Marik chuckled amusedly he then nodded his head towards the main school building indicating for her. He led her quietly towards the empty building that almost seemed haunted at night; it lacked the usual busy air to it that it had during school time which she was used to. Leaving its night self almost creepy to Anzu. She quickly began to wondering what the delinquent had in store for her now but she really didn't want to be left alone or go inside and watch other people have their dream night so reluctantly she followed him all the way up to the lonely building. Marik stopped at a window on the first floor before glancing around and lifts the window up. Hopping up he gets halfway into the building until Anzu begins to protest.

"What are you doing!? That's breaking and entering!" Anzu whispered frantically as she got on high alert keeping an eye out for security.

Of course Marik ignored her warning and pushed himself of the window ledge and into the school room grinning he looked back out the window ledge, "Heh-heh, scared of getting caught little Mazaki?" He mocked before turning around heading off into the dark room, "Have a little fun on the darker side~." He mused with his hands in his pockets.

Feeling rushed as he slipped out of side Anzu looked around panicked before jumping up onto the window ledge, "Slow down you jerk!" He yelled before nearly stumbling off the ledge landing on her hands and knees, climbing was not something to do in a dress. Panting from being startled when she fell of the ledge she looked around not spotting Marik's trade mark mane of blond spikes. She scrunched her brow he'd left her behind. Determined to catch up she got to her feet and ran after the trouble maker.

No sooner did she find herself in an empty dark hallway that could be a perfect spot for anyone horror movies involving schools. She wasn't big into horror herself but she knew enough of the popular ideas that her mind was already making up situations that could befall her. Her heart was pounding in her chest she was surprised she couldn't hear an echo of it coming from down the hall. Suddenly being around Marik seemed a little more positive, only a little. She also began to think that he had brought her here just to leave her alone to mess around with her head. It wasn't beyond his reasoning far as she knew.

After going down a few halls she came to the stairs and with her luck she saw Marik going up the steps. He paused spotting her and smirked, "So you managed to catch up, good." With that said he continued up the steps. To avoid being left behind again Anzu hurried up the steps until she was only a couple behind Marik. The rest of the little walk through went by uneventfully and Anzu got used to the silent atmosphere. Marik finally came to a stop when they reached the roof of the school, "Here we are." He said smooth as he let Anzu past.

Anzu had to admit it was beautiful up on the roof. She could look up at the starry sky better than she could down on the ground as buildings around her blocked the magnificent view. She knew that occasionally Atem, Yugi and Jonouchi came up where when they wanted to be alone but that was it. Now she knew why it was peacefully up here especially since not many came up here. If it wasn't for the fence, meant for safety reasons, it'd be a perfect view.

The full moon took up most of the sky shining its silvery moon light down on the school building and the world around it. She'd never seen it like this before but it was often overlooked despite its beauty.

"It's beautiful," Anzu said softly hoping not to ruin the moment. She turned her head to him, "how'd you know that window was open?" She asked realizing he'd found a conveniently open window before. Her tone was harsh or accusing just wondering.

Marik smirked, "I come here every so often to be alone, one time while the teacher left the room and I was alone in lunched detention I broke the lock so I could sneak in when I pleased. The fools that run the school still haven't figured out that it's broken yet."

She furrowed her eyes accusingly, "You're horrible." She said simply not wasting energy to sound upset knowing she'd get no guilty reaction in return. Instead she went up to the fence and gently put her fingers on the icy metal strands that made the fence. Anzu hear Marik huff amusedly as she expected him to. His huff was followed be several footsteps that stopped when stood next to her looking out at the night sky. Anzu glanced at him he seemed at ease now nothing dark and scheming going through his mind, she smiled that was a nice rare sight she got to see. Going back to gazing out at the stars and moon Anzu relaxed.

Marik looked at Anzu pleased she was enjoying the location he had brought her to despite previous protest. She looked beautiful tonight aside from her usual clothing which he didn't really care for. Her dress was longer than some ill-chosen shorter ones he'd seen worn by other girls to the prom but that was those girls decision he supposed. On another note it seemed Anzu had finally grown used to his presence. It had happened a lot faster than he'd expected then again if she could handle his annoying older twin who knew what she was capable of putting up with.

Forgetting about his twin Marik turned to Anzu catching her attention he placed his hands on her shoulders surprising her. Before she could ask he placed his lips to hers pulling her close as she let out a squeak as he kissed her. This toppled all of the other surprises night kissing wasn't something associated with Marik. He was supposed to find it disgusting but here he was doing it. Like his hands his lips were cold making a wonderful sensation as they touched her warm ones. Anzu let out a pleasant hum as the cool sensation went through her lips and she returned the kiss giving Marik the same sensation. When she returned it the kiss last on a few seconds longer and Marik broke the kiss him made. Anzu was breathless and looked at him with wonder before sighing pleasantly. Marik smirked he had succeeded with his plans with little problem and admitted to himself he had enjoyed it but didn't vocalize this.

Looking through the fence down at the prom and saw it was still going on, "I have no further plans for you tonight Mazaki you can go if you wish." He said going back to his emotion lacking tone. This Anzu had expected and looked at the building for a moment to decide whether to leave or not nodding to herself she decided. Quickly she gave Marik a peck on the cheek and just as fast went to the stairs.

Turning her head to the blond she smiled in satisfaction seeing he was surprised finally she caught him off guard for once. Stunned Marik turned his head to her looking completely bewildered. "Thanks Marik," She said getting a more confused expression from the man, no one ever really thanked him before and for good reason, "I had a nice time and call me Anzu." She said before disappearing down the stairs.

Marik chuckled to himself when she left Anzu Mazaki was a strange girl as he thought. He smirked luckily the King of Games had a new interest because he just stole the one that was interested in him. Though he wasn't sure if this would last long or work out it was going to be fun to try. His hazy lavender eyes flicked down to the ground below as he spotted Anzu heading back to the prom, "Let's how this goes, huh Anzu?" He purred to himself.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Thornshipping isn't one of my top favs but I do like it! I had a lot of fun writing this out x3 mainly the parts with the Bakura brothers (one of my fav fan ideas) and Yami Bakura ranting lol XDDD**

**Please Review and Fav**


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue:

The prom lasted about an hour longer during which Anzu danced with her friends or by herself and ate some of the pretty good food that was provided as well as drinking some punch. She even got to meet that girl Mana Yugi told her Atem was hanging out with. She was bubbly, hyper and pretty excitable Anzu didn't think she'd be like that but it was a welcomed surprise. Anzu had to admit Atem and Mana looked pretty cute together. It still hurt she wouldn't have him but she wasn't about to purposely get them to break up that would be low.

After meeting Mana she cooed when she spotted Ryo and Shizuka kiss in a corner of the prom room. She left them be though not wanting to ruin the moment with her presence. While Ryo went to take a break and sit to chat with Malik, his brother silently brooding at the table with them, Anzu and Shizuka dance with each other. While Anzu didn't see him even go near the dance floor she did see Yami Bakura stuff himself with food. She wondered if a ravenous appetite ran in the family but at least he was enjoying himself in his own way she supposed.

When she got tired of dancing Anzu sat down at the table with Shizuka and Ryo who joined them, after telling his older brother, there they talked about how they were enjoying the prom and how it was better than they expected. Anzu stopped for a moment when she spotted Marik enter the prom and go sit with Malik and Yami Bakura. He gave no indication he wanted her to follow him again but he did catch her looking at him and smirked before sitting next to Malik. Anzu blushed slightly when she was caught but got over it and rejoined the conversation unnoticed.

It was past midnight when the prom ended and everyone filed out. In the rush of people leaving Anzu got separated from the others. After getting shoved around she abruptly got shoved out of the river of people causing her to stumble and bump into a white haired male. Sadly this one was the older of the two Bakura brothers that went to their school.

"Watch it Mazaki!" Yami Bakura hissed angrily as he snapped to her teeth bared. Anzu immediately jumped back recognizing the husky voice and tried to gather herself.

"Don't snap at her Yami!" Ryo yelled to his brother as he went to check on Anzu, "She didn't do that on purpose!" He pointed out getting a blunt snort from Yami Bakura who walked a short distance away from them carrying his tux jacket with one arm. "Are you alright Anzu?" Ryo asked sounding concerned as he looked her over.

"Yeah, I'm fine just got a little shoved around." Anzu said as she straightened her posture and smiled at him.

Ryo looked relieved then looked back to check on his brother, who gave him a briefly annoyed look, then looked back to her, "Waiting for a ride?" He asked his expression turned confused when she shook her head, "Is one of the others going to give you a lift?" Ryo asked starting to sound concerned again. His concern only grew when she shook her head again, "You not walking home are you?"

Anzu sweat dropped and lowered her head a little, "Yes…I walked here too." She said meekly. It was the reason she was wearing flats and not heels, walking from her house to the school in heels would have killed her before she arrived at the school gate.

The long white haired male furrowed his brows not looking happy with the answer, "My oldest brother will be arriving soon," He stated, Anzu lowered her head a little more not liking the sound of where this was going, "we'll give you a ride home." Anzu opened her mouth to protest but Ryo didn't let her, "It's not safe for anyone to walk around at night by themselves, come on." He said as he took her hand and led her to the front gate.

Yami Bakura cocked a brow, "Making a decision without calling him first?" He asked dully not really caring one way or another whether Anzu would be riding in the car with them.

"It's not a big deal Yami, Akefia won't mind." Ryo said sounding sure even smiling slightly. His brother huffed and looked a way for a moment then back to Anzu. Suddenly he grinned chuckling a little in a tone dark enough Anzu began to feel a little worried.

"Fine, besides it won't be my funeral if he tells her to hit the road, heh-heheh." Yami Bakura sneered, giving Anzu a chill. She still wasn't too comfortable around him alone and Akefia was downright intimidating and Anzu didn't know enough about him to know if she should be worried or not.

Ryo sighed, he knew Yami Bakura was only doing this to mess with her, "Don't worry Anzu he's not that cruel." Anzu still looked unsure but calmed a little.

"That's what you say." Yami Bakura huffed, Ryo ignored him he was only saying that because they didn't get along.

While they waited outside the wall of the school Anzu watched people walking out of the school and getting in their cars. She figured her friends had already left knowing she had to walk home. Anzu had done this before but Ryo was one to worry. Hearing someone call her name Anzu turned her head and saw Malik waving to her. Curious she raised an eyebrow, briefly she looked back to Ryo, "I'll be right back Malik wants to talk to me." As she ran off to the blond Ryo gave Yami Bakura a confused look, his brother only shrugged in reply.

"What is it Malik?" Anzu asked as she reached the Egyptian blond. She watched as he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to her. Looking it over it was what looked like a napkin with something scribbled on it. Looking closer she saw a phone number written on it. This confused Anzu she already had Malik's phone number.

Smirking slightly Malik explained, "He gave it to me to give to you. He didn't want to be seen giving something to you in case your friends were around." Anzu perked figuring out whose number it was when he explained, "Most would say to stay away but I don't think he's up to anything this time, but it'll always be nice to have pepper spray or something on hand." Malik said deviously getting a snicker from Anzu. Turning away from her Anzu he waved her good-bye, "I'll see you later Anzu!"

Anzu waved back to him before turning back to the two Bakura brothers with the napkin folded to cover the numbers. Neither of the brothers asked what that was about thinking it was nothing important or any of their business. Moments later the eldest brother pulled up in his red car and the three approached.

Seeing Anzu Akefia briefly looked puzzled and got out of the car. Standing up he was the tallest out of the group and not very skinny either. He looked Anzu over trying to find the reason why she was with his brother though he wasn't glaring at her Anzu lowered her head and moved a bit behind Ryo. "What's she doing here Ryo?" Akefia asked in his gruff voice, he asked Ryo since he knew Yami Bakura was likely not the reason for her being there.

"She needs a lift home." Ryo said simply as he stepped aside and moved Anzu forward a little trying to coax her into talking to his brother.

With Ryo leaving her with no choice and knowing Yami Bakura wouldn't help her Anzu looked up timidly at Akefia. His expression was fixed in at indifferent and was frowning as he usually did, Anzu had never actually seen him smile now that she thought of it. Like Atem and Malik his eyes were purple his duller than either leaving it a pale purple. His gaze what was intimidated her most. It was like he could see right through her and left the impression that he was capable of harming her without a second thought.

Forcing a smile, that likely didn't fool him, Anzu said, "If it's trouble…" She said warily yet in a polite manner.

"Alright, get in." Akefia said before getting back in his car, being used to people being scared of him he didn't acknowledge Anzu's fearful behavior.

Seeing Anzu look surprised Ryo smiled and put a hand on her shoulder bringing her attention to him, "See, he's not that bad." Getting a shy smile Ryo mentioned for her to get in after Yami Bakura slipped into the car.

After they were all in and buckled up Akefia started the car back up and they drove away from the school. At this instance Yami Bakura noticed someone sitting in the passenger's seat, "What is she doing here?!" He barked pointing at the second woman. Anzu sitting in the middle clearly saw that it was Ishizu Ishtar Malik's sister.

"Hello, Ishizu." Anzu greeted polity getting a smile and greeting back. She was probably used to Yami Bakura's rudeness as she visited their home often.

Akefia groaned annoyed and rolled his eyes, "Ishizu's staying over tonight."

Yami Bakura's eye twitched irately, "For the love of-I'd like to get some sleep tonight! You bastard!" He growled giving the oldest a threatening glare that was returned through the rear view mirror.

"I will make you walk home you little brat!" Akefia snarled back to Yami Bakura, the younger brother only growled through bared teeth and gripped the seat angrily, "Now pipe down!" He ordered. Yami Bakura ceased his yelling but muttered curse words under his breath as he looked out the window.

Anzu looked at Ishizu who was blushing at Yami Bakura's implication about the reason she was staying over at the Bakura's tonight. Not knowing if it was true or not Anzu merely kept silent not wanting to embarrass her further. She glanced at Ryo who seemed tired from his brothers yelling at each other, no wonder he never really had anyone over that much, she thought. Then again he seemed used to it as well, not everyone got along after all.

"How was the dance?" Ishizu asked to Ryo and Anzu when she turned her head to them. The only reason she spoke up was to probably shake off the embarrassment Yami Bakura had dealt to her.

Ryo smiled at the chance to have a friendly conversation, "It was great, a lot of fun I'm glad I went. I was a little worried about dancing but I managed to not embarrass myself." He laughed happily, his mention about dancing cause Anzu to realize something she smirked mischievously. Ryo caught this and looked at her curiously.

"No you're a good dancer Ryo," Anzu started with a smirk catching Yami Bakura's attention making him wonder what she was up to. Anzu saw Akefia glance at her briefly through the rear view mirror.

"Thanks Anzu," Ryo replied with a smile.

"Who was it you danced with again?" Anzu asked doing her best fake innocence sounding voice as she looked up at the roof of the car pretending to try and remember who it was. Ryo froze; he hadn't planned on telling his eldest brother about his crush until later. It was bad enough he knew Yami Bakura was going to tease him about it anyway.

Ryo paled a little when Yami Bakura caught what Anzu was up to and grinned, arms crossed he said, "Yes, Ryo tell them just who it was you were dancing with…and kissed for that matter." He chuckled amusedly getting Anzu to giggle when he added that last part about the kiss. Ryo blushed shyly and looked down at his shoes. He let out an 'eep' when Akefia smirked and let out an overly intrigued 'oh'.

"Oh, little Ryo kissed a girl, huh? Anyone we know, hmm, Ryo?" Akefia questioned with a devious grin as he drove the car to Anzu's home having learned it from dropping Ryo, with Malik sometimes, off at her house for little gatherings she held with her friends. "Come on, tell your big brother." He said slyly trying to get Ryo to answer instead of stuttering to himself as he was now.

"Yeah, tell him Ryo." Yami Bakura added in still grinning, this was probably payback into forcing him to go to the prom.

Ryo, blushing deeply, finally gave in and answered, "It was Shizuka Kawai…I asked her to dance and we ended up kissing." He said softly but loudly enough that Akefia could make out what he had said.

"The red head?" Akefia asked not being a hundred percent familiar with all of his friends. Seeing Ryo nod Akefia let out a satisfied 'huh' and went back to driving much to the relief of his youngest brother.

"That's great Ryo I'm glad you found someone." Ishizu commented with a pleasant smile to the white haired teenager.

"Thank you, I really do like her." Ryo said with a shy blush before he looked to Anzu, "How about you Anzu? How did you like the dance?"

Anzu stalled for a moment, she knew Ryo didn't know about her going off with Marik, of all people, but the question immediately brought her mind to the dance and kiss she had with him. She quickly got herself to answer before looking odd, "It was fun they did better setting it up than I thought they would I have to say. I enjoyed myself." She answered with a happy smile. Anzu let out an inward relieved sigh when they Ishizu and Ryo went back to looking out the windows.

Hearing a faint chuckle she looked to Yami Bakura who was sitting next to her she raised a brow in question. He grinned at her and whispered so only she could hear, "Glad you had fun on your little excursion outside." Anzu stared at him wide eyed, how did he see that? Yami Bakura gave no hint as to how he knew or what he was going to do with that information and looked out the window while grinning.

The rest of the car ride was relatively silent until Akefia asked how Yami Bakura liked the prom which of course started more yelling from the second oldest Bakura. It was obvious Akefia asked this just to piss him off and Anzu wished he hadn't because Yami Bakura sat right next to her. Anzu was surprised she didn't lose hearing in that ear.

Finally they stopped at Anzu's house, while Ryo was getting out of the car because Yami Bakura didn't budge Anzu leaned forward towards Akefia, "Thank you for the ride."

Akefia huffed plainly, "Don't mention it."

Anzu got the feeling he meant it in some way and merely smiled in return before sliding out of the car letting Ryo get back in, "Bye see you later guys!" She said to the four in the car getting wave good-by from Ishizu and Ryo. As they drove away Anzu went up to her home went inside then up to her room after shutting and locking the front door.

She sighed in relief now she could take off her makeup and getting into some nice comfortable pajamas. First she looked at the napkin; Anzu bit her bottom lip lightly wondering what she should do with it. Taking a breath to ease her nervousness she sat on her bed and kicked off her shoes before getting her cellphone. After entering it into contacts Anzu sent a text message.

Anzu: Thanks for your phone number. I think Yami Bakura saw us together though…

Several minutes later she got no answer and decided to slip into her pajamas and wash the makeup off her face. While she was brushing her teeth she heard her phone let out the typical beep it got when receiving a text message. Spitting out the tooth paste and rinsing her mouth out Anzu went over to it and read the message.

Marik: Of course he'd be the one to find out first. Typical, don't mind him though he won't do anything for now at least.

Anzu looked at the screen in worry and typed out her reply.

Anzu: What will he do?

This time his reply came much more quickly than before.

Marik: Who knows, but there's nothing to do about it now.

Oddly enough Marik sent another text right after Anzu finished reading the first one. She blinked and read it.

Marik: Do you regret it?

Anzu stared; he was worried about what she thought? She blushed and thought about it. Did she regret it? No, she couldn't think of any reason she could. She had great night with him, he was a bit of a jerk at times but he hadn't done anything bad. Nodding to herself she sent back her answer.

Anzu: No I don't regret it.

Marik: Good, neither do I.

The brunet blushed again, she was happy to hear that. Thinking a moment she continued the conversation with her own question.

Anzu: Would you like to get together sometime maybe?

She was blushing the whole time she nervously sent the text but there was no taking it back now. Anzu prayed he'd say yes. She gulped warily when a new text was added to the screen.

Marik: Sure, when and where?

Smiling she started to feel excited, she might just get to be in a relationship after all, thinking quickly Anzu texted her suggestion.

Anzu: I don't have anything planned this Sunday. So how about five at the pizza place by the mall?

Marik: Fine, I'll get you around four forty five.

Anzu: Alright see you then! :D

The conversation seemed to end there and Anzu sighed happily. He was far from the kind hearted King of Game, in fact he was just about his polar opposite but he did have a romantic side in his own way. She blushed lightly before place the phone on her dresser. Stretching her arms she yawned and turned off the lights before slipping in bed.

Over at the Ishtar residence Marik sat on his bed back against the wall. His lights were off but he was perfectly fine in the dark he liked it this way. The light from his cellphone screen was the only bright source of light to be found in his room at the moment. Looking at the screen that was casting light onto his face at a tolerable measure he looked the conversation he had just had over. Now he had a date two days from now. With a girl he didn't think he could come to tolerate but he had. Marik smirked and put the top of the cellphone to the tip of his lips, this was getting pretty interesting he liked the sensation it was giving him. Looking back to the screen knowing Anzu probably thought the conversation was over but he typed out one last message.

Marik: Until then Anzu my dear~

* * *

**And so it is over :3 Hope you enjoyed this one shot/short story I know I enjoyed making it ;) my fav part to type was the texting scene :D and the car scene lol**

**Yami Bakura ALWAYS know XDDDD**

**And Ripshipping~(yes Yami Bakura was right about the reason Ishizu was stay over...I regret nothing!)**

**Please read and favorite **


End file.
